crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Wake: Map 1: Levels 2-5
When you click on the Tutorial Wizard to continue, the game pauses again so you can look at the area you're on now. Now he's telling you to click on the yellow arrow to continue. You'll be doing this after ever level. In the upper left you'll see a map, and there's also a yellow arrow pointing to Level 1 to let you know where you are currently. When you click, the Crusaders run forward and then Level 2 loads. At the center top of the screen where it said "Finish Tutorial" before, it now says "Grandma Bernadette needs 16 berries for her pies". From this, you'll know that this is where you'll find your tasks to complete the area. You'll probably also notice that the Emo Werewolf is available to recruit once you have enough gold. More and more Crusaders will unlock as you reach certain levels and areas. When you get the message "Area Complete", you'll notice that the monsters keep coming! You can sit here and grind for gold in order to level up/upgrade, or you can click the yellow arrow to continue. Once you get to a level that the monsters defeat the Crusaders, you'll automatically be taken back to the last level, so you can grind and improve your DPS, buy upgrades, recruit more Crusaders, ect. Level 2 Objective Grandma Bernadette needs 16 berries for her pies Opponents * Barkley *Bushy *Pillbug Pillbug.jpg Barkley.jpg Bushy.jpg Level 3 Objective Defeat 15 forest creatures so Biggles the guard doesn't have to Opponents *Barkley *Bushy *Pillbug Level 4 Objective Collect 5 fruit baskets for the town 'cause you're so nice Opponents *Barkley *Bushy *Pillbug Level 5 - Your first boss! Objective Defeat the forest creatures so you can move on and get better quests Opponents *Burlington *Barkley *Pillbug Your first Chest! After you defeat your first Burlington bear, you've finished the area and a chest will pop up. Also an achievement. Currently (24 Jul 2015) you can't click to close the achievement until you click on the chest. When you do, you get this screen: When you click "Claim", you're then tossed right into the next level! There will be a notice over the tab with the picture of a satchel on it that says "New chest". As soon as you're leveled up enough to idle, you can click on the chest to open it. You get taken to the treasure page, and you just follow the buttons to open it up. One side will hold regular chests, and one is for jeweled chests. It's better to save chest till end of run. When the chest opens, cards pop out; 3 in regular chests, 5 for jeweled. Don't worry about which one to choose, you get to keep them all. In this chest, you'll also probably get your first buff. When you do, a message will pop up showing where the buff bar is so you can use it when you're ready. You can come back and run this level again later to idle/grind, but you only get the chest the first time you go through it. Category:Walkthroughs Category:World's Wake Walkthrough